Saudi Arabia
Saudi Arabia (Arabic: المملكة العربية السعودية / Almamlakat Alearabiat Alssaeudia) is the 43rd character in Head Soccer, and he was introduced in Update 2.4 along with Singapore and Switzerland. Saudi Arabia has the most oil wells in the world, so the power shot fits with the country. Appearance He has black skin, grey hair and a grey beard, narrowed eyes, big lips and a dark beige yellow turban. He has the appearance of an elderly man. Power Shots Air Shot: Air Oil Shot Saudi Arabia has 2 Power Shots. When he is on the ground, his Power Shot is the Oil Barrel Shot. When he uses his ground shot, seven oil barrels fall out of the sky, on the field. One of them leaks oil, and this causes an oil slick on the field, surrounding the oil barrels. Then, Saudi Arabia will throw a lighter (the ball). If the lighter that contains the ball falls in the oil, the opponent will explode and fly into the air. The ball will also bounce away, and it's up to Saudi Arabia to take the ball under control again and score before his opponent is back on the field, which is after around 3 seconds. This power is the only one that cannot be countered, with the exception of Belgium's Air Shot. This Power Shot lasts for 3 seconds. Ground Shot: Ground Oil Shot When Saudi Arabia jumps and touches the ball while he has his Power Shot activated, he will use his Air Shot, with three oil barrels. One of them leaks oil again and Saudi Arabia throws the lighter with the ball, but this time on a diagonal path, and aiming more for the goal. When the lighter touches the oil, the barrels will explode and cause the opponent to be thrown upwards, setting Saudi Arabia up for an open goal. This power shot is the best when Saudi Arabia uses it on midline or a bit behind because then there is a great chance that the ball will go into the goal at once. This Power Shot Lasts for 5 Seconds. Counter Attack: Oil Barrel Shot Like Greece and all characters that come after Denmark (except Colombia) in Head Soccer, Saudi Arabia has his own Counter Attack. His Counter Attack contains one oil barrel. He will throw it horizontally to his opponent and when the opponent gets hit by it, he will once more explode. This Counter Attack lasts for 4 seconds. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League without using Dash and Power Shot, or unlock Saudi Arabia for 4,200,000 points. Tips & Tricks There is a useful glitch that comes with this character. If you use Saudi Arabia's power shot, the opponent mostly explodes and disappears. If this happens and you do your power shot again while he is still disappeared, he will be removed from the field forever, until you score a goal. This is very useful if you want to waste the time away without conceding a goal, or if you want to be sure to score a goal, because with this glitch, there is nothing to stop you from scoring or taking much time to do so. History Trivia * Saudi Arabia is the second Arabic character in the game, the first being Egypt. Also, he is the 9th Asian Character in the game. * Valentine, Egypt, Ireland, Hungary, Indonesia and Saudi Arabia are the only characters with a hat which they cannot lose. * He is the 7th character with a beard, the others being Poland, Ireland, Greece, Sweden, Israel, Australia and Singapore. * His head structure is |¯), and he is considered good for scoring headers. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gray Haired Characters Category:Closed Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.4 Category:Black Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Bearded Characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Fire Characters